


Narrow Opening

by onyxblk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Urethral Play, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxblk/pseuds/onyxblk
Summary: Their intimacy has no bounds, whether it's in bloodshed or sex, so this is the only logical – and quite frankly, arousing – next step to see where they can find their pleasure.Will has had Hannibal inside of him in many ways, and he wonders just how much farther that can go.





	Narrow Opening

Will considered himself very much vanilla before meeting Hannibal.

Now? Now, he's willing to try anything.

The curiosity of crossing that line between basic, straight forward sex into _more_ has been itching at the back of Will's skull for some time now; going from _A Beginner's Guide to Anal Sex_ to some of the more questionable practices is daunting. Intimidating. Anything involving Hannibal is. Their lines have blurred, been blurred, and continue to fade to the point of a smooth gradient. Their intimacy has no bounds, whether it's in bloodshed or sex, so this is the only logical – and quite frankly, arousing – next step to see where they can find their pleasure. Will has had Hannibal inside of him in many ways, and he wonders just how much farther that can go. 

He tells this to Hannibal, or tries to, at the most opportune time – in their plush, king sized bed, with Hannibal's cock so far up Will's ass he can taste the pre-cum in the back of his throat. His back is pressed against Hannibal's chest, sweaty and sticky and tickling from the man's chest hair. Will leans further into the feeling, one of his arms reaching behind to curl into Hannibal's damp hair to try and pull him closer, _closer_ , enough that he can be heard over the sound of skin against skin.

“Han - “ Will gasps, grinding back onto Hannibal's thick cock. What did he want to say again? “I want - “

“Hm?” Hannibal hums, mouth pressed to Will's shoulder, nipping at a tendon. 

“ _More_ ,” He gets out, feeling the rigid girth rub all the right places inside of him. “Something, anything - “

Suddenly he feels a hand on his own cock, running up and down, squeezing in the way Hannibal knows he likes it. But – it isn't right, not in the way he really wants. 

“More, more - “ he pushes up against Hannibal's hand. Slick sounds continue to fill the room, from their rutting and from his own fluids making a mess in front of them. “I can't - “

The tip of a finger presses against the head of his cock. Will whines, can feel the fluid starting to back up in his cock as it presses harder, _harder_. It's more, but it's – he can't - 

“Inside, inside - “ Will keeps saying, repeating, over and over until he opens up. The head of his cock feels impossibly wide now, as Hannibal presses and presses until the pad of his finger goes into the opening _just slightly_. Will chokes, rutting up and down between grinding on Hannibal's cock and trying to see if he can get any more of his finger inside.

It's near impossible, but Will's so wet. Part of him feels like he has to piss, with the way the pressure keeps building at the head. And suddenly it's there, inside – the tip of Hannibal's finger, maybe a centimeter, pushes inside, until it's more than that, until Will's dick feels like it's on fire.

“Oh my God.” He can't. Will stops moving, can't move, but Hannibal is still going. He's pushing his finger in and out of the head of Will's cock, quick little jabs that pull on the skin inside his urethra, making him feel impossibly full. His hips are ramming up off the bed into Will's ass, his free hand on Will's hip to keep him steady so the grind can't stop. 

It's enough that on the next push inside of Will's cock, he's coming. It builds on the side of painful, rising up to push Hannibal's finger out of his urethra and shoot across the sheets. Will's convulsing, ass squeezing Hannibal's cock and milking the man's orgasm as it hits him moments after. And then there's more pressure, more - 

“Hannibal,” Will chokes again. Hannibal's hand is back around his spent cock, squeezing and rubbing and Will can't hold back his next release. He tries, but the glide of Hannibal's grip coaxes it out of him. The scent of musk fills the room as Will pisses. His cock is angled down, his release splashes their thighs, running and dripping and staining the sheets. 

It takes forever to stop. He feels so open now, so full of Hannibal from every which way, and the thought makes him shiver and clench around the soft cock inside him again.

“Oh, my darling boy,” Hannibal breathes against his shoulder. His hand is still playing with Will's cock, fingers reaching up to press at his urethra lightly. “You'll never be empty again.”

**Author's Note:**

> What else can fit in there? Time for some research. :-)


End file.
